


Late Night Snacks

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [19]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: F/M, Hooker AU, Sex Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Escort! Kevin Green (let’s call him Lorenzo) *x F readerDrabble based on an old request for “Hooker Au but feed him by hand”
Relationships: Frank Green / Reader
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Late Night Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Pedro’s minor role in Law and Order: Criminal Intent S8.E8
> 
> Warnings: None really, some angst, him getting out of the shower, reader is in bed (post act) but there is no sex described as requested.

Earlier - 8:45pm

You must have stared at the card so long your eyes started to cross. To call, to not call. Which was it going to be? 

Sure, the last time he was here, you could have saved his number so you didn’t need this piece of paper. But, part of you was still in disbelief you were even doing this. So you left his number unnamed and kept the sleek card by your bedside in a desk. 

Even as your fingertips move across the matte paper, you think about the other times and the times you almost called him but didn’t. Your eyes travel over to the empty space beside you in bed, then back at the card. 

You set the card down and notice the slight tension in your muscles. Maybe you could busy your mind, go do something else so you stop thinking about him. 

Crawling out of bed, you grab a book and settle into your side chair, this would do. 

But only five minutes in, you toss the book and retrieve the card. 

Midnight 

With all the stress of the day gone, you take a deep exhale, further relaxing into the soft sheets. Unlike earlier, your mind is no longer racing, everything is calm. 

You bunch the sheets between your hands as the bathroom door opens. Lorenzo steps out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. This was the fourth time, the fourth time he warmed your bed and gave you what you needed. 

It was something you never thought you would do, you don’t even remember how you came upon the service for that matter. But you didn’t regret it, even if you freaked out a little every time before you called him. 

Lorenzo sits beside you, the bed bounces a little. He puts his hand on your leg, over the sheet. 

“You okay?” He asks. You’ve spent enough time with him to know, under the brooding nature was a compassionate man, one who asked you questions like that. 

You part your lips to answer, his stomach growls loudly. He looks down, almost seeming embarrassed. 

“It’s fine.” He says. 

It wasn’t lost on you how skinny he was, handsome, sexy, and mysterious, yes. But he could use a few pounds on his frame. You would be lying if you didn't admit how often you fantasized about feeding him. 

“Stay there.” You tell him as you climb out of bed. You slip into your robe and leave the room. 

In the kitchen, you hum a song you heard earlier while piling things on a plate. Only when it’s full, do you grab a napkin and head back to the bedroom. 

When you re-enter the room, Lorenzo’s brown eyes are soft and filled with anticipation. He’s fully in the bed now, his legs under the sheets. 

“Food?” He asks with a smirk. 

“Yes, you see when our stomachs do that it usually means we need food.” You say, being a smart ass. 

He chuckles and pats the bed beside him. 

You hand him the plate and crawl in. Once you get comfortable, you place the plate on your thighs. Lorenzo reaches out to grab some food and you lightly slap his hand away. 

You tsssk him and crook your brow. Amused, he raises his chin and keeps his eyes on yours. 

“Let me.” You’re voice soft and low, pleasant to the ears. 

You pick up a piece of fruit first, sliding it across his lips before he takes a bite. 

“Hmmhmm,” you hum, looking down to pick your next choice. You pick up the half sandwich you made earlier, but didnt get to finish. You raise it up to his lips, Lorenzo leans forward and opens his jaw, he takes a big bite. “See.” 

With full cheeks, he playfully shhs you and takes another bite. 

You laugh and watch him chew. You imagine yourself making this a regular thing, feeding him like this.

Lorenzo swallows his bite and caresses the side of your arm, “you’re enjoying this.” 

“Oh you have no idea how much,” you pick up another piece of fruit, “less talking, more eating.” 

You share a smile before he opens his mouth again. As you place the grape in his mouth, you feel relieved and comfortable. Happily content to spend the rest of your time together stuffing him with food.


End file.
